Tsuna Surprise
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Tsuna remembers a rather vivid dream. A christmas fic for Kenzie. YAOI LEMONS. Tsuna/Reborn. In later chapters if I ever actually manage to write them Mukuro/Hibari/Tsuna and Yamamoto/Gokudera/Tsuna.


**Author's Note: **This is Kenzie Christmas gift. She originally gave me 3 prompts to choose from to write for her for Christmas. I'll tell you all the prompt at the end, because I still haven't told her which one I'm doing, and I want it to be a surprise when she starts to read the actual story. I also want to apologize. This was written in chunks. (Middle first, then ending, then beginning.) So it might not connect to well... Also, I've never worked with ANY of these characters before, and have only made it about 20(ish) episodes in to the series, so it's kinda hard to write them. I have a feeling that I might have destroyed one of the character's personalities. Don't kill me! -hides-

**Warnings: **Statutory Rape (which should imply sex...), regular sex, kinks of all kinds, cursing. OOC (mostly because of short deadlines, and not really knowing the characters). And something I'll dub "Alice in Wonderland syndrome." If you don't get that now, you'll (hopefully) get it at the end. -evil grin-

**Disclaimer: **I honestly have no idea who owns the characters. I certainly don't.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, staring at the mirror, examining his reflection. He really had grown up a lot in the past few years. True his reflection hadn't changed much; he was still as short as the day he had met Reborn, but inside he had changed a lot. People had never expected anything of him. Most had said he would never get a girl. Ever.

Which was why it shocked everyone at school when they found out that Tsuna had snagged not only one, but two of the hottest boys in school. It was true. He had been in a romantic relationship for almost 9 months with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

It had been awkward at first. He had been shocked when both of the boys had confessed their love for him. They had both wanted him to choose one, and leave the other. So it had been quite a shock when one day while studying Yamamoto had muttered something about Gokudera being cute as well.

After Tsuna dragged the silverette off Yamamoto (he had tried to strangle the baseball idiot) the three of them talked it over, and decided that instead of Tsuna having to choose just one of them, they would all be together, in some sort of awkward love triangle, just without the drama.

They had all hesitated at first, all being new to being in a threesome, but they had quickly found it to be quite comfortable, and enjoyed the other's company quite a lot. They had expected quite an outburst at school, but after the first hater was found with dynamite up his ass the drama died down quite quickly.

Today was to be a special day as well. They had of course fooled around in the beginning of their relationship, but until now they had never been able to go all the way. Something would always come up, or they would be interrupted by Reborn. But today was the day. Reborn was in Italy on urgent business, and Tsuna's mother had taken the rest of the household on vacation, somewhere in America. There couldn't possibly be any interruptions today with everyone out of the country!

Today, Tsuna would finally lose his virginity to the two men he loved. It would be better than when he had been younger and thought he had lost it, only to realise it wasn't a reality. His mind drifted back to that day, as he waited for his two lovers.

Tsuna had always hated dreams. He had never had any control over his, and they always left him fuzzy and confused. Which would explain his annoyance at being woken up from one such fuzzy dream by Lambo, who was currently being chased by a much older Reborn.

He watched with drowsy eyes as the dark haired man stumbled through Tsuna's room, chasing the small cow boy. Reborn sighed on his third lap, tired of tripping, and listening to the cow's mocking. He finally grabbed Leon off the top of his head, and, after the lizard changed into his gun, opened fire on the the child. Tsuna, shocked out of his stupor by the live gunfire in his room, dove for cover under his sheets.

Lambo ran screaming from the room, just as Reborn let loose his last shot. He blew the smoke for the tip of the gun before putting Leon back on his hat. With a sigh, he fell backward, landing gracefully on Tsuna's bed.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna gasped, coming out from under his covers.

"That stupid cow messed up his cannon," Reborn growled, not even looking at his pupil. "He got me instead." The tall man crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"That sucks," Tsuna sighed, not really knowing what else to say. Reborn had always seemed to be in control of everything. It was weird to see the man pissed off.

Reborn just nodded in agreement. "Who knows how long I'll be like this," he sighed, taking off his fedora and settling it gently on a bed post. Tsuna cautiously reached out a hand towards his teacher, resting it gently on the man's shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do that," Tsuna said gently, trying to comfort the man, "he was probably just mad about something." Reborn glared at him. Of course Lambo had been mad at something, and knowing the little cow boy it was probably something stupid like I-pin stealing the last bit of breakfast.

Tsuna froze, withdrawing his hand slightly. This was new territory for him. He'd never imagined having to comfort his tutor, especially not over something as sill as Lambo and his gun.

Reborn's expression softened slightly as he examined his pupil's quivering lips. He had, of course, always thought the boy was pretty and perhaps now was his chance. Perhaps he could use the stupid cow's mistake to his advantage.

"If... If there's anything I can do," Tsuna stuttered, finally finding the courage to speak again, "then please, let me..." he trailed off, dropping his gaze to the bed. Luckily he missed Reborn's smirk.

"There is something you can do," Reborn started airily, tossing his head slightly. Tsuna looked up slightly surprised. He hadn't expected the man to actually have a request.

"Wh...What?" Tsuna asked, his heart coming up to his throat. It was almost a scary thought having to grant any request Reborn asked.

"Just stay there, and close your eyes," Reborn said, with a slight smirk. Tsuna hesitated for half a moment, but memories of Reborn's usual response to hesitation quickly took over, and Tsuna's eyelids fluttered shut.

He had expected Reborn to get up. Or to hit something. Or to cry. Or to do just about anything. What he hadn't expect was for Reborn to lean in swiftly and press his own lips to Tsuna's. Tsuna's eyes snapped open at the kiss, and he tried to pull back. Reborn, however, had anticipated this, and had quickly snaked his hand around the boy's head, and was holding him firmly in place.

Reborn slipped his tongue out, and swiped it across Tsuna's lips, asking semi-politely for permission to enter. Tsuna however would have none of that, and didn't open.

"Open," Reborn growled, breaking the kiss slightly. Tsuna used this opportunity to pull back.

"Reborn," he spluttered, scooting back as far as he could until he hit the head board. The dark haired man just followed him, trapping Tsuna between himself and the headboard.

"Yes?" He asked, fluttering light kisses along the boy's neck.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna gasped, trying hard not to react to the advances of his tutor. He stifled a gasp that attempted to come up as Reborn's teeth sunk into his flesh.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Reborn growled. He was now annoyed that he had trained the boy not to react so well. He had never expected Tsuna to start using the lessons when he was finally trying to bed him, dammit!

"I... I don't know," Tsuna stuttered, again attempting to get away slightly. Reborn would have none of that, and pulled the brunette back.

"You said you'd grant me a request," Reborn said, swiftly pressing another kiss to the boy's lips. "And this is it." He kissed him again, this time not asking for permission before entering the young boy's mouth. His tongue pushed roughly through Tsuna's lips, and began to eagerly explore the moist cavern that awaited it. He smirked against the boy's lips as a moan finally escaped Tsuna's throat.

Reborn pulled himself flush against the boy. He needed his hands, and he wouldn't have his prey escape him just because he hadn't carefully kept him pinned down. His hands began to flutter up the boy's sides, taking time to gently tease the flesh before moving to unbutton Tsuna's shirt.

Tsuna finally managed to pull his head back, banging it slightly on the head board. He winced slightly, but didn't have time to deal with the pain. Reborn already had him halfway out of his shirt.

"Why?" He gasped, watching Reborn's mouth follow his hands, leaving slight bite marks down the boy's chest.

"Because I want to," Reborn growled, finally puling the last button open, and forcing the shirt off the slim boy's shoulders. He stopped to quickly admire the boy's chest. Tsuna had grown a lot since he had met him. He now had more abs than flab, and his muscled ripple gently beneath his skin. He bent his head and dragged his tongue from the boy's chin all the way down to his belly button. Tsuna gasped as the older man's tongue dipped into the shallow hole, mimicking the motions the man soon hoped to do with a much larger organ. With a smirk the tongue traveled back up and slowly began to circle one nipple.

Tsuna gasped as Reborn began to lightly suck on the soft little bud, his legs subconsciously separating, allowing Reborn to finally settle between them. Reborn bit the pink flesh lightly, drawing more moans for the brunette. The older man pressed his hips down hard as he bit the bud drawing a loud groan out of Tsuna. His hands ghosted up and down the boy's sides, before finally dipping into the brunette's pants.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" Reborn asked, grasping the flesh between Tsuna's legs. Tsuna gasped at the harsh contact before feverishly nodding his head. Reborn smirked, dropping a light kiss on the boy's lips.

"Good boy," he muttered, letting go of the boy's cock. Tsuna moaned at the loss of content; his hips pressing upward, trying to find more contact. Reborn clicked his tongue at the desperate move. With one swift jerk his pulled Tsuna's pants and boxers off, leaving the boy shivering with no cover. Tsuna gasped as the chilly morning air hit his weeping cock.

"So ready," Reborn muttered, his fingers running across Tsuna's hips before taking a slow trail down the boy's thigh, and to his tight virgin entrance. He wished he had been more prepared for when the stupid cow had aged him up, but he wasn't, and had nothing on hand to make this any easier on the boy.

He captured Tsuna's mouth with his own again; the boy's mouth falling open immediately, his tongue even daring to try and play some with Reborn's. The dark haired man slowly pushed his finger forward, pushing his way through tense muscles. Tsuna's eyes grew wide at the intrusion, and he cried out at the awkward feeling of it.

"Shh, Tsuna," Reborn comforted, gently stroking the boy's face with his free hand. "Just relax." He began to press gently kisses down the boy's neck, sucking gently on his pulse point. Once Tsuna seemed slightly more comfortable with one finger, Reborn added a second.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried, as he felt the second dry intrusion. It felt so wrong, so painful; how could anyone enjoy it. Reborn licked the mark he had made on the boy as he scissored his fingers inside, searching for that one wonderful spot that would hopefully make the tears go away.

When he finally found it, Tsuna's back arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent gasp. Reborn smirked, quickly slipping a third finger in, just to make sure the boy was ready. Once he was sure he had stretched Tsuna enough he reached for his hat.

"You're not going," Tsuna stated boldly. Reborn glared at him. He would not have his pupil speak to him so rudely! He plucked Leon off his hat, and turned back to face the boy.

When Tsuna saw what was in the man's hand he gasped. He didn't expect the man to attempt to shoot him in bed!

"Scared Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna tried to lie and shake his head, but his muscles decided to go against him, and switched to nodding halfway through.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Reborn clicked his tongue, Leon transforming in his hand, "Don't lie, Tsuna, it's a bad habit to get into." Tsuna examined Leon. He wasn't a gun, like the boy had expected, but instead he was... he was... Tsuna turned a dark shade of red.

"Embarrassed?" Reborn ask, rubbing the object slightly to warm it up, "Come now, it's just a dildo. Nothing to be embarrassed about." He lowered the toy to the young boy's opening, circling his entrance with it, drawing a shuddering gasp from Tsuna. He slowly slid Leon in, kissing Tsuna gently on the mouth to try and block some of the gasps of pain.

Tsuna felt like he was being torn in half. He had never expect it to come to this when Reborn had kissed him earlier. He felt the toy slide deeper, as tears started to flow out of his eyes.

"Don't cry," Reborn soothed, leaning over the boy, and kissing a few of the tears away. He finally stopped sliding the toy in. He pressed gentle open mouthed kisses down the boy's throat and chest, stopping only once he reached the boy's length, which had waned slightly due to the pain.

He looked up at Tsuna, who was slowly adjusting to the full feeling inside of him. Reborn smirked slightly, before gently kissing the tip of the boy's erection. Tsuna gasped, all his muscles tightened, pushing Leon even farther into him. He pawed uselessly at the bed, trying to find something to grasp as Reborn took the tip of the boy's erection into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the weeping head, taking in the taste of the boy.

Tsuna was so caught up in the feeling of the moist heat around his cock that he didn't notice Reborn's hand travel down his thigh to flip a small switch on Leon, turning the toy on. Tsuna nearly jumped off the bed as he felt it begin to vibrate. In fact it was only the firm hand that Reborn used to pin Tsuna's hips down that kept him from landing on the floor.

Smirking, Reborn took the rest of the boy's cock into his mouth, sucking harshly the whole way down. It was quite easy to tell that this was Tsuna's first time. He writhed on the sheets, pleasure filling him to the brim. Within minutes he was coming into Reborn's mouth. If he had given him any warning, Reborn would have withdrawn, and denied the boy his pleasure, however he had missed all the warnings signs.

Once the boy was done, Reborn withdrew his mouth from the now flaccid erection, spitting what was left of Tsuna's seed onto the floor. The older man smirked at the boy's dazed expression. He swiftly pulled Leon out of the boy's hole, causing Tsuna to look up, whimper slightly. Strangely enough he was already beginning to miss the fullness Leon had caused.

Reborn didn't say a word. He just unzipped his pants, letting out his own aching need. He quickly lined himself up, desperate to be inside Tsuna.

When he surged forward, pressing himself in to the hilt, Tsuna screamed. He could feel his flesh tearing, as he tried to accommodate Reborn's length. He could feel blood flowing, and a sudden pain to his head...

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he saw a toddler-size Reborn glaring at him, gun in hand. Tsuna gasped, scrambling to sit up, at which point he realized he was still clothed, and his ass didn't hurt at all.

"Wh.... What happened?" He gasped, his mind slowly starting to form thought leaving the fuzziness of dream.

Reborn looked at him weirdly, examining his student. "Who where you dreaming about?" He asked.

It was all a dream? Tsuna couldn't believe it. He had been so sure it was reality. He looked down and saw a rather prominent bump in his blanket, which was caused by his erection. It had all been a dream. Just a dream.

"Who where you dreaming about?" Reborn asked again, slowly pulling Leon off his hat. Tsuna gulped as Leon started to transform. Luckily he only turned into a gun, which was pointed right at Tsuna's head. A bullet fired, and was lodge in the head board, about 6 inches form Tsuna's head.

"Go... Gokudera!" Tsuna finally gasped, lying through his teeth. It would have been quite dangerous to tell his tutor that he had been dreaming about him after waking up with an erection. Reborn studied him for a moment, before lowering the gun. He had accepted the lie.

Tsuna guessed that was why the small man wasn't surprised when Tsuna had finally started to date the silverette at the end of middle school. But he did take a bit of a shock when he found out that the brunette was dating not just Gokudera but also Yamamoto.

"Judaime!" Gokudera called as he and Yamamoto entered the house. "We're here!" Tsuna smiled at himself in the mirror. It was time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you get the Alice in Wonderland Syndrome thing? It's all about it being a dream, but seeming like reality. Also I figured I might as well go ahead and explain why I used Judaime instead of tenth. I can't stand reading a story and seeing Gokudera call Tsuna "tenth" in English. I always replace it with Judaime, because it's what I hear when I watch the anime. Idk. It's just a pet peeve of mine.

As always with my stories, those who review can designate a cookie to go to their favorite character. (Check out my profile where I keep a full list of who all gave who a cookie! Some are quite funny!) So please review, and have a merry Christmas. See ya all later!

Also I want to give out a little list of other things that will be coming as belated Christmas gifts for people, since I didn't finish most of them:

*Kingdom Hearts Axel and Roxas non-romantic, but hints at yaoi. (No smut)  
*Final Fantasy VII Vincent and Cid yaoi lemon and I have to include Vincent's demons(I have crazy friends...)  
*A mpreg Christmas Story that I'm writing for all of mine and Reeby10's babies.  
*Some more surprises that no one knows about. :D


End file.
